Cache/Comintern - The Communist International
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3428.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 20, 2016 09:06:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Comintern - The Communist International The World > Archives Comintern - The Communist International << < (2/4) > >> Pertti II: Comintern is dead. Just leave Whale: --- Quote from: The Stranger on January 30, 2016, 01:33:18 PM ---The comintern already exists. They just follow kane now. --- End quote --- Used to play with Comintern sometime around 1.0 a long, long, longass time ago. Zod's the new Comintern? Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Pertti II on January 30, 2016, 02:11:58 PM ---Comintern is dead. Just leave --- End quote --- The Comintern has more of a right to be here than you. Emily: --- Quote from: Pertti II on January 30, 2016, 02:11:58 PM ---Comintern is dead. Just leave --- End quote --- Fuck you Andrew Fastow: --- Quote from: Emily on January 30, 2016, 01:30:15 PM --- Workers of the world unite! The world of >Bloc is sorely lacking in dedicated Communist Alliances. Yes the CGL controls much of Latin America, but this is of no help to the myriad of aspiring Communist Nations in Africa, Asia, and the Middle East. The Comintern seeks to solve this problem in one fell swoop by creating an alliance for Communist Nations all across the world. Apply for the Comintern today. Accepting only if you are Soviet Aligned and Command economy. --- End quote --- Lol, still using the same icon I put there too! Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3428.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 12, 2016 15:07:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Comintern - The Communist International The World > Archives Comintern - The Communist International << < (3/4) > >> East Tanzia: I would like to join The Communist international so that my nation can fight for equality and communism. Zorn: --- Quote from: East Tanzia on February 23, 2016, 04:13:37 PM ---I would like to join The Communist international so that my nation can fight for equality and communism. --- End quote --- Rest in Peace. Have fun losing BLOC JohnTheGreat: --- Quote from: Zorn on February 23, 2016, 04:27:02 PM ---Rest in Peace. Have fun losing BLOC --- End quote --- Implying the " Steel brotherhood " is better Zorn: --- Quote from: JohnTheGreat on February 23, 2016, 05:19:12 PM ---Implying the " Steel brotherhood " is better --- End quote --- Other than being 3x your size? Punished Slim: --- Quote from: Zorn on February 23, 2016, 05:44:03 PM ---Other than being 3x your size? --- End quote --- >Joining sub 200 member alliances Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version